Babysitter
by LOUDER-N-PROUDER
Summary: Ally is desperate for a job. She can't pay her rent and she just got fired from her job. When she decides to babysit, she ends up babysitting the juvenile delinquent, Austin Moon. Will he cooperate? Or will she end up quitting?
1. Chapter 1-Fired

**Chapter 1-Fired**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: I wake up to a loud banging. I groan and get up. I walk to my door and open it. Oh great! It's the landlord. Im so glad to see him. Not.<p>

Ally: Can i help you?

Landlord: You haven't paid this month's rent. I want it now!

Ally: Umm... i only have this much. I will pay you the rest tomorrow.

Landlord: You better!

Ally's POV: He walked away. I roll my eyes and shut the door. I look at the time. Shoot! Im gonna be late for work! I rush to my closet and dress. I put on some ripped jeans and a plain white shirt. I put my hair in a pony tail and grab my keys. I don't buy makeup since i am poor. I go outside and grab my bike. I don't have a car because once again, Im poor. I arrive at the restaurant i work in. I get my apron and my notebook. I check in and walk to the front entrance. I put on a big smile for the couple that are here to eat.

Ally: Hello, Im Ally Dawson. I will be your waiter. Follow me to your seat.

Ally's POV: I get them to their seat and take their order.

Ally: So what would you like?

Man: Can we have the scrambled eggs and the strawberry waffles?

Ally: Sure. What drink?

Man: Orange juice and a coffee please.

Ally: Coming right up.

Man: Thank you.

Ally's POV: I go to the kitchen and give them the order. Then i make the coffee and get some OJ. I walk to the couple. But then some little kids storm in and knock me over. The drinks went everywhere. They spilled all over the couple. The woman screamed.

Ally: I am sooooo sorry!

Manager: Excuse me, what is going on?

Ally: Umm-I-I-Uhh...

Man: Your waiter just dumped our drinks all over us!

Manager: Oh, i am so sorry.

Man: You should fire her!

Ally: What?!

Manager: Ok, Ok. Let us clean you up.

Man: No, we're fine. We have to go.

Ally's POV: The couple walked out and my boss turned to me angrily.

Ally: Im so sorry!

Manager: Im so sorry Ms. Dawson but you are fired.

Ally: What!? NO! I need this job! I have to pay my rent tomorrow! Please!

Manager: Im sorry. Now give me your apron.

Ally's POV: Tears started to build up. I quickly gave him the apron and notebook. Then ran and biked back to the apartment. What am i gonna do!?

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the next story! I hope you liked it! The next chapter is where she starts babysitting. Here are the number of votes.<strong>

**Babysitter-7 votes**

**Kidnapped-4 votes**

**Spread the Love-3 votes**

**Run-3 votes**

**THANKS FOR VOTING!**


	2. Chapter 2-Bad Boy

**Chapter 2-**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: I woke up the next morning to the same loud banging. I get up and open the door. It was the landlord.<p>

Landlord: Where is my money?

Ally: Here.

Landlord: Good. Ill see you next month.

Ally's POV: I shut the door and there is another knock. I open it again and it was my BFF Trish.

Trish: YOU GOT FIRED!?

Ally: Good morning to you too.

Trish: Ally, you know that was the only job you could work in. No other places can hire you.

Ally: I know. What am i gonna do?

Trish: Hmm... Wait! I have a cousin that has a neighbor that has a boss that has a son that has a friend that has a friend who needs a babysitter!

Ally: Huh?

Trish: You can babysit!

Ally: Really!?

Trish: Yeah! Ill call my cousin!

Ally: Thanks Trish! You are a life saver!

Trish: I know.

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: Today is my first day. I have to babysit some kid named... Justin? I don't remember but at least i have a job. Trish gave me the address and Im already biking over there. I reach the address. My eyes widen. Its a mansion! Its so HUGE and beautiful! The gates open and i go in. I knock the door and a butler opens it.<p>

Butler: Hello m'am. May i help you?

Ally: Im here to babysit.

Butler: Oh right. Well come on in.

Ally's POV: I am amazed. The inside is also breath taking. I sit on the couch. I am really careful. I don't want to break, dirty, scratch, or ruin anything. Then a woman with blonde hair and a man with grey hair comes down. They are all elegantly dressed.

Mimi: Hello, Im Mimi Moon.

Mike: And Im Mike Moon. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Ally: Hello, Im Allyson Marie Dawson. It's a pleasure to meet you too.

Mimi: Our son is upstairs. He should be here any minuet now but we have to attend a party.

Ally: Ok.

Mike: The boy must be in bed at 8:00pm sharp and he must not go anywhere. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. We will be back at midnight.

Ally: Thank you have fun.

Ally'a POV: They walk out. I think i can handle a little boy. He wouldn't be a trouble maker. Just a innocent little playful boy. I turn on the T.V and watch. Then i hear someone come downstairs. I look over and my eyes widen. He wasn't a little boy. He looked my age. He had a well built muscular body, big hazel eyes, dirty blonde shiny hair that flips just the right way, tan skin, cheek bones, shinny white teeth, and lips that were just mocking me.

Austin: Who are you?

Ally: *clears throat* Hello, Im Allyson Marie Dawson. Your babysitter.

Austin: MY WHAT!?

Ally: Babysitter?

Austin's POV: I had a HUGE party the other night. My parents freaked! They said that they had enough and was gonna give me a really big punishment. This is what they meant. I don't need a babysitter! Well actually, this girl is kinda cute. She has brown wavy hair with caramel highlights, light skin, big brown twinkling eyes, white as snow teeth, a good looking body, and big pink lips that were calling my name. I guess it won't be that bad. This will be interesting...

Austin: Im Austin. Austin Moon.

Ally: It's nice to meet you.

Austin: You too beautiful.

Ally's POV: I blush. Is he really flirting with me? Oh no.

Ally: Thanks.

Austin: So, you come here often?

Ally: Not really. This is your mansion. Why would i be in here?

Austin: *blushes* Oh right.

Ally: Ok, well do you need anything?

Austin: Actually i do.

Ally: What can i give you?

Austin: A kiss.

Ally's POV: He leans in and i react fast. I push him and he falls to the floor.

Austin: OWW!

Ally: Sorry!

Austin: What was that for!?

Ally: You were gonna kiss me.

Austin: And! I thought you wanted that!

Ally: I barely know you!

Austin: What!? You don't know who i am!?

Ally: No!

Austin: Im Austin Moon!

Ally: Uh, yeah you told me already.

Austin: Everyone knows who i am!

Ally: Sorry but i don't.

Austin: You want to find out?

Ally's POV: He comes closer. His hot breath on my neck makes shivers go down my neck. I blush and push him away. Gently this time.

Ally: Not really. Im just here to babysit.

Austin's POV: I can't believe this girl! She doesn't like me!

Austin: What is wrong with you?

Ally: What do you mean?

Austin: Girls usually swoon and drool all over me. You don't find me attractive, hot, sexy, and handsome at all?

Ally: Umm, no.

Austin: I can't believe it.

Ally: For your information. I date guys who are artistic, honest, funny, cute, and caring. Not a spoiled, cocky, arrogant, selfish guy like you.

Austin: Excuse me?

Ally: You heard me.

Austin: You are soooo close to find out who i really am.

Ally: Ok, tell me then.

Austin: Are you sure? I don't think you can handle it.

Ally: Hit me with your best shot.

Ally's POV: He smirks and actually hits me. He hits my leg and i fall. I shriek in pain.

Austin: Want to see more?

Ally's POV: I shake my head. WHAT THE HECK!?

Austin: Just so you know. Im Miami's bad boy. I am a juvenile delinquent. So you better not mess with me. To be safe. You should just quit.

Ally's POV: I jump up. Feeling stronger.

Ally: NEVER!

Austin: Then get ready for the worst painful time of your life.

Ally's POV: He runs back upstairs. Oh god. I can't believe it. I am babysitting a bad boy!

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LOVED IT! REVIEW so i can update faster! LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3-Bleeding

**Chapter 3-Bleeding**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: I notice that I'm bleeding. I go up the stairs and try to find the bathroom. Man, this place is HUGE. I can't find the bathroom. I walk to a door and open it. My eyes widen. Shoot! I accidentally opened Austin's door! He was changing into another shirt! I blush deep red.<p>

Ally: SORRY!

Ally's POV: I shut the door and run to find the bathroom quick. I think Im going in circles. Didn't i pass that vase a minuet ago? I look around fast. Then i bump into something hard. I fall.

Ally: Oww...

Ally's POV: I look up to see Austin smirking. Gosh! He is just too cocky.

Austin: Like what you saw back there?

Ally's POV: I blush again. Man, i wish i could just smack that smirk right off his face! But if i do, he will try and get me fired.

Ally: No.

Austin: Whatever. Wait! Why are you bleeding?

Ally's POV: I look and see my blood on my shorts and leg.

Ally: It's none of your business.

Austin: Tell me!

Ally: Would you just back off and tell me where your bathroom is!?

Austin: UGH! Right down the hall to your right.

Ally: Thank you.

Ally's POV: I get up and run to the bathroom. I search for bandages. FOUND THEM! I got alcohol and a piece of cloth. I put some alcohol on it and put it on my cut.

Ally: AHHH!

Austin: Ally!?

Ally's POV: I bite my lip from screaming. I try my best not to sound hurt. He knocks on the door.

Ally: Im fine!

Ally's POV: I start to clean my cut again. A little whimper came out of me.

Austin: Ally?

Ally: I said Im fine! Go away.

Austin's POV: Why was she bleeding. OH. I must have done it when i kicked her. I look at my shoes. They had some spikes on it. Shoot! I didn't mean to hurt her that bad. She didn't let me in but i found a way to unlock the bathroom door. I opened the door and saw a lot of blood on a cloth. My eyes widen.

Ally: I said go away!

Austin: Ally I didn't mean to hurt you that bad.

Ally: Ok, Im fine just please go!

Austin: Let me help.

Austin's POV: I finished cleaning her up. She bit her lip so that she wouldn't scream. But little whimpers came out.

Austin: Sorry.

Austin's POV: When i finished i put a bandage on her. I put the bloody cloth in the garbage.

Ally: Thanks.

Ally's POV: He nod and leaves the bathroom. But then his head pops back and i jump.

Austin: This doesn't change anything. Got it?

Ally: Got it.

Ally's POV: He leaves and i sigh. I get up and try to find the living room again. I need a map...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I have been getting wonderful reviews! Thank you! Some of you guys say that this story is different, well i agree. So i will be giving a shout out and response to a author who's review that i liked best so... REVIEW! LOVE YA!<strong>

**Shout out to...**

**AusllyBade4Ever-LOL! That must be embarrassing! :)**


	4. Chapter 4-Get Ready

**Chapter 4-Get Ready**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: It was pretty boring babysitting. I just flipped through the channels. Nothing good is on. Austin was sleeping i guess. The door opened and the Moons came back.<p>

Ally: Hello. How was your night?

Mimi: Good. How was Austin.

Ally's POV: I froze. I remembered how Austin kicked me and made me bleed. Then he helped me with the cut.

Ally: He was fine.

Mimi: You're bleeding!

Ally: Oh, no. Im fine. I just tripped.

Ally's POV: They exchange glances. Something tells me they already knew what happened because it has happened before.

Ally: Is something wrong?

Mike: Everything is fine.

Ally: Why exactly does he need babysitting?

Mike: Well, it's his punishment for having a party at the house while we were gone.

Ally: Oh, ok.

Mimi: Thank you. You are a good babysitter.

Ally: It was nothing.

Mike: Here.

Ally's POV: He hands me money. I count it and it's $150.

Ally: Oh, this is too much.

Mike: Please. This is a little. We should actually be giving you more. Austin is kinda a troublemaker.

Ally: Thank you so much.

Mimi: No, thank you for babysitting tonight. In fact, our butler is not going to be here for a month and we are going on a business trip. Do you mind if you could stay here for a month and babysit Austin?

Ally: Oh, um... Sure. I got nothing else to do.

Mike: Thank you! We will be back soon.

Mimi: You can start tomorrow so pack up and you can move to our spare room for now.

Ally: Sure thing. Bye.

Mimi: Bye.

Mike: Bye.

Ally's POV: I walk outside and bike to my apartment. I get inside and take a bath. I change to my PJ's and hop to bed. It feels great. I got paid better than my old job. Maybe this job could help me gain some more money. But it will be a little hard. Austin seems to scare me just a little bit. Who knows what he is capable of doing. I should get ready for anything Austin might do.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! So, i hope you are ready for the craziest chapters ever! You don't know what's coming so be prepared. REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5-Breaking The Rules

**Chapter 5-Breaking The Rules**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: Im not really sure what to pack. I decide to pack my shirts, tank tops, jeans, shorts, bras, underwear, makeup, nail polishes, shoes, heels ( i wonder why i might need them? Eh, just in case.) acoustic guitar, Dougie the Dolphin, and of coarse... MY SONGBOOK! I decide to put on my black leggings, pink tank top with my big neon yellow sweat shirt. I put on my neon yellow Vans and straightened my hair. I got my stuff and went outside to where a limo picked me up. I got to their mansion and was greeted by the Moons.<p>

Mimi: Good morning Ally. How are you?

Ally: Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Moon. Im good. How about you.

Mike: We're good. Well, we have to catch our flight. Austin knows the rules.

Mimi: Lights are out at 8 o'clock, no junk food for Austin but you can help yourself, do not go inside our bedrooms cause we already locked it up, don't let Austin go on the deep side of the pool, make sure he doesn't get too close to the T.V, watch him at all times, don't let strangers in, no going out with friends or inviting friends over, and this is the most important one yet... NO PARTIES.

Ally: Don't worry, those are my rules too.

Mike: Then you should have a nice month without us.

Mimi: Alright, goodbye.

Mike: Bye.

Ally: Bye.

Ally's POV: They got in the limo and drove off. I got inside and saw Austin sitting on the couch. He turned to around and glared.

Austin: Oh, it's you.

Ally: Way to make me feel welcome.

Austin: What are you doing here?

Ally: Im babysitting for a month.

Austin: WHAT?! Oh no...

Ally: I guess you don't want me to be here either.

Austin: Yeah, so leave.

Ally: Sorry, but i can't lose this job.

Austin: Why not?

Ally: Because i can't pay- Umm... i just need a job.

Austin: Oh, well good bye.

Austin's POV: I got up and started to push her out the door. Then i shut it and locked it. There, no more problems. I got to my room and texted my friend Dez.

**Austin: Party at my house at 9:00. Spread the word. **

**Dez: Sweet!**

Austin's POV: I ran downstairs to find some food for the party but found Ally on the couch. I screamed. How did she get in here?!

Ally: Oh, your parents left me the keys.

Austin: UGH! Just leave! I won't tell my parents.

Ally: No thanks, Im already bored at home.

Austin: Fine! But don't get in the way!

Ally's POV: He ran to the kitchen. I got up and got my suitcase. I got to the guest room and it was BEAUTIFUL. It had music notes which was a coincidence. I set everything in the drawer and closet. I set my acoustic guitar next to my bed. I put my songbook in its safe place. Which was under the pillow. It was 9:00. SHOOT! We were supposed to be in bed my 8:00! I ran downstairs and opened the door. There stood a bunch of people.

Ally: Umm, may i help you?

Dez: Yeah, it's a party. Let us in.

Ally: WHAT?! There is no party here!

Dez: Austin texted me saying there was so... LETS PARTY!

Ally's POV: They all came inside. I almost fell down but found my balance. A PARTY!? I am soooooo fired! It was only a minuet and the music was blasting and there were people dancing and messing around.

Ally: HEY! You need to leave!

Ally's POV: No one seemed to hear me. Then i found Austin kissing some girl. ALREADY?! IT'S BEEN 5 MINUETS! DANG! I ran to him.

Ally: Austin!

Austin: WHAT!?

Ally: You didn't tell me you were having a party!

Austin: You never asked.

Ally: You need to end this party!

Austin: No way!

Ally: Im gonna get fired!

Austin: Chill! You gotta live Ally!

Ally: You know what! Forget it! Im gonna end it myself!

Austin: Yeah, good luck with that.

Ally's POV: He went back to kissing the random girl. Ugh! I walked to find the DJ. But i bumped into someone on the way. I was hypnotized by him. He had black hair, tan skin, white as snow teeth, was well built, and had the PERFECT smile!

Bryce: Oh, Im sorry.

Ally: Oh, no. Im sorry.

Bryce: Im Bryce.

Ally: *blushes* Ally.

Bryce: Wanna grab a drink?

Ally's POV: I was about to tell him i couldn't but i thought. He is probably gonna think Im lame. So instead, i did something else.

Ally: Sure.

Ally's POV: We walked to the fruit punch. He gave me my drink and i tasted it. It had a weird taste. Usually, i taste fruity, delicious, mouthwatering punch. But this time it was very strong, salty, and very gross. Eww. Then he gave me another one. I decided to not be rude so i took it. Then he gave me another. Seriously, why is he giving me so many drinks? After a minuet. I felt dizzy. My legs were weak and i felt sleepy. He took my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. I don't know what got over me, i never dance in front of anyone. But i danced with him. I was acting so crazy. My words slurred. I was more clumsy than usual. What is going on?! Bryce whispered something in my ear and i laughed. Im not sure what he said or why i was laughing. But Bryce took my hand and dragged me upstairs. Where is he taking me?

Austin's POV: I heard a crowd cheering, i stopped kissing the random girl and went to see what was going on. I was shocked to see Ally and Bryce dancing together. UGH! What is he doing here? I hate him. He thinks he's better than everyone and can get anyone he wants. Jerk. Suddenly he whispered something in her ear and she laughed. He pulled her upstairs. Oh no. I quickly got upstairs and heard a scream. It was my bedroom. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I knocked the door down and saw Bryce on the floor on top of Ally. Ally was terrified. I pushed him off her and started to punch.

Austin: DON'T YOU DARE LAY ONE FINGER ON HER!

Ally's POV: Bryce took me to a room and locked the door. I don't even know why i was still laughing. Then Bryce pushed me to the wall. He pinned me there. I got scared. I screamed when he leaned in to kiss me but i pushed him to the floor. But he brought me down with him. Soon the door burst open and a mob of blonde attacked Bryce. I pushed them away and looked at the passed out Bryce. I turned around and saw that the blonde left. I thought about him. Who could he be. Ok, let me see if i can figure it out. He has blonde hair- Ok, i figured it out! The only blonde i know is the one and only, Austin Moon. I am soooooo gonna get him! But then i realize. SHOOT! I just broke the rules! I am so gonna get fired!

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! This is pretty long so thanks for reading! I forgot to do a shout out for the last chapter! So Im gonna do 2 of them. <span>READ THEIR STORIES!<span>**

**Shout out to...**

**_MayLuvsuGomez_- That must suck. I would be starving! LOL! Your parents are awesome to do that. My parents are gentle but funny, they would never get in a fight.**

**_pancakeLOVER2245_- Austin has is moments. But everyone still thinks he is a bad boy.**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! If you want a shout out, give me a interesting REVIEW! I always love to read them and try to respond! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6-Explain

**Chapter 6-Explain**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: I wake up the next morning in my bed. I jumped out of bed and i couldn't feel my feet so i fell with a loud <em>THUMP!<em> I got up and got downstairs not caring about my hurt head. I was shocked to see nothing. Everything was clean and there was no people. It was as if there was no party last night. Wait! Last time i remembered was that i was trying to find that evil boy and i ended up sleeping on some guy's shoulder while i tried looking for him. But how did i end up back in bed with some new clothes on? I went into the kitchen and it was spotless. Suddenly my stomach growled. I guess i gotta make some breakfast. I got out the eggs, bacon, and pancake batter. I finished 1 hour later and set up the table. Then the mob of blonde ran into the kitchen and started shoving the pancakes in his mouth. Whoa...

Austin: Mmm! So good!

Ally: Thanks. Now lets talk.

Austin: Oh, Umm... there's nothing to talk about.

Ally: Yes there is. Why would you throw a party? Your parents specifically said, NO PARTIES.

Austin: Since when do i follow the 'rules'?

Ally: Ugh! Whatever, just don't EVER tell your parents about last night. It never happened. OK?

Austin: Relax, i don't wanna get myself in trouble.

Ally: That's hard to believe cause it looks like you want to find trouble.

Austin: Haha very funny.

Ally: Anyways, can you explain what you were doing beating up Bryce?

Ally's POV: Austin's eyes widen and he starts choking on his pancakes. I was wondering when he was gonna start choking because how can someone's mouth hold that much pancakes?

Austin: I don't know what you're talking about.

Ally: Oh, you know exactly what Im talking about.

Austin: Fine. He was going to-

Ally: I know what he was gonna do! But why did you help? Not that Im not thankful for you saving me. I thought you were Miami's bad boy, the one who NEVER cares or helps anyone.

Austin: I just really hate Bryce. And i didn't want you to get hurt. Besides, you were not yourself.

Ally: True. What was in that fruit punch anyways?

Austin: Punch? What fruit punch?

Ally: The fruit punch at the party.

Austin: That wasn't fruit punch. That was fruit martini.

Ally: WHAT?! Why were you serving that?!

Austin: I wasn't. Someone brought it in.

Ally: UGH! Never do that again!

Austin: Fine.

Ally: So what do you wanna do today?

Austin: I don't know. Can i hang with some friends?

Ally: Sure but be back by lunch.

Austin: Whatever.

Ally's POV: He leaves. Great! Now Im gonna be bored. What should i do today?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was good. I need help with something! Can anyone tell me what Ally should do today? I will give credit to the one i pick. Thanks and REVIEW!<strong>

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

_**Awesomeness awaits-**_**I hope you didn't do anything bad while you were like that. Thanks for reviewing! :)**


	7. Chapter 7-Complicated

**Chapter 7-Complicated**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: Wait! I forgot! Mimi said not to go out with friends! Great! Another rule is broken! I run out the door and find Austin. Where is that boy? I look around the streets. Then i find him. He looks at me and rolls his eyes. I start to walk to him but then Bryce appears. Oh no.<p>

Bryce: Wait! Sorry. Im really am. I was just so drunk. I didn't know what i was doing. But i just want to make it up with you. Wanna go out to the movies?

Ally: Umm... sure.

Ally's POV: I know what you're thinking. But i do believe in second chances. So why not?

Ally: What movie should we watch?

Bryce: Oooo! How about Zaliens 8 my brains?

Ally: Oh. A horror movie. How... nice...

Bryce: Lets go!

Ally's POV: He took my hand and we arrived at the cinema. We got our tickets and popcorn. We got seated and the movie started. I don't remember the movie because i feel asleep. I woke up when there was a loud scream. I looked at the screen and saw a zalien coming towards a teenager. Then the movie ends. Wow. A cliffhanger. I get up as the credits appear. Bryce looks terrified and still. I waved at him.

Ally: Bryce?

Bryce: *screams* ZALIENS! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Ally's POV: He ran out of his seat and exited. I sighed and walked out. Bryce was waiting outside. He was rocking back in forth sucking his thumb. I didn't like scary movies. They aren't even scary. We walked back to the mansion. I got out my keys to open the door.

Bryce: Sorry about my panic attack.

Ally: It's ok.

Bryce: I hope we can see each other soon. Bye.

Ally: Bye.

Ally's POV: I opened the door. Just as i did, a pair of lips touched my cheek. I jumped and turned around. Bryce was gone. I closed the door. Suddenly i heard yelling.

Austin: WHERE WERE YOU!?

Ally: Umm, with Bryce.

Austin: WHY!?

Ally: He wanted to go to the movies.

Austin: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!? HE ALMOST-

Ally: Why are you making a big deal about it?

Austin: IT'S MIDNIGHT! YOU CAME HOME REALLY LATE!

Ally: Ok 1, this is not my home, 2, Im sorry i just lost track of time, and 3, you broke the rules too. Your mom and dad said no going out with friends.

Austin: And since when does Austin Moon follow those rules?

Ally: Whatever. If you can break the rules, i can too. But lets not try to break them.

Ally's POV: I go up the stairs and to the bedroom. Ugh! He is just so complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! A guest told me to make the chapters longer and i will try my best to make them longer.<strong>

**Credit and shout out to...**

**jocellita623- You came up with the idea! But i did movie instead of bowling but still. THANKS!**

**Ok, someone helped me with the next chapter and i will give them credit. So thank you and keep REVIEWING me your ideas, fav parts, and questions! LOVE YA ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8-Why?

**Chapter 8-Why?**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: As i walk to my room, i see that Austin's door is opened. There is something that catches my eye. A box. Being the curious person i am, I look around. No one. Should i go inside? Austin would literally kill me. But it's a box! I can't resist a box! I look at my watch. A minuet wouldn't hurt. I run to the box. I open it. It's pictures and videotapes. They're all Austin's. Ahh! I want to see the videos. I know i'll regret it but... I get up and run to my room with the box. I lock the door. I put a video on. It's starts to play. It's shows a baby and Mimi.<p>

* * *

><p>Mimi: Austin. Come on. Come to mommy.<p>

Austin: * takes a few steps and falls on his butt. He starts to cry*

Mimi: It's ok. Just take baby steps.

Austin: *Austin gets up and walks*

Mimi: There you go! Come here.

Austin: *walks to Mimi*

Mimi: YAY! Austin's first steps!

Austin: *giggles*

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: Aww! So cute! I look at all the baby pictures. They show Austin crying when he sat on Santa's lap. And it looks like he peed. Eww. There was another when Austin had a bowl of spaghetti on his head. And another when Austin painted his face. And another when he painted his dad's face. Then his mom's face. Wow, he was VERY messy when he was little. I put on another video. Austin looked like 5. He was going to school. Looks like it's his very first day of school<p>

* * *

><p>Mimi: Austin, come on!<p>

Austin: No!

Mimi: You have to go to school!

Austin: What about you?!

Mimi: I already did. Now come on.

Austin: No!

Mimi: Hurry up!

Austin: NO! *looks at a girl* Oooo! She's cute! Bye mom!

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: I roll my eyes. Such a player. Even when he was little. The next video played. It was Austin and he looked 13. His dad's with him in this one.<p>

* * *

><p>Austin: What's going on?<p>

Mike: Ok. Well, when a boy grows older, he starts changing.

Austin: WHAT!?

Mike: Yeah. Your body starts changing. Your voice gets deeper, your get more hairy, you-

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: I shut it off. I didn't need to hear all of that. I laughed. Puberty. Hehehe. Anyways, i put another video on. It was Austin and he looked 16. It was only him.<p>

* * *

><p>Austin: Hey, it's Austin. If you're watching this, it means I'm dead. Look, I can't stand this. My parents don't appreciate me. They don't love me. They are never there. I feel like i... i should die. And that's what Im gonna do. Sorry.<p>

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: What? He's... gonna kill himself? What's going on? He wasn't acting like this in the other videos. Austin puts a rope in his neck and ties it. He's standing on a chair. Finally he kicks the chair away. Oh my PICKLES! I start to cry. I can't watch this anymore. I shut off the T.V. I put everything back in the box. I run to his room and put the box back. Why did Austin try to kill himself? He's got everything. Money, mansion, cars, butlers, maids, girls, friends, popularity, and so much more. Why kill himself? I was about to walk back to my room until Austin came in. He sees me and the box.<p>

Austin: What are you doing in here!?

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do ya think? Was it good? What was your fav part? How did you react to Austin's suicidal attempt? Any ideas? Please tell me. I love ya all! REVIEW!<strong>

**SHOUT OUT AND ****CREDIT**** TO...**

**AusllyBade4Ever- Thanks for the idea of the photo albums. You're awesome! THANKS! :)**


	9. Chapter 9-Secrets

**Chapter 9-Secrets**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: I couldn't believe it. Austin almost killed himself. But why? His life is perfect. He can live his life but i can't. I have to work and earn my money while he can have all the money in the world. I felt bad for him. I wanted him to feel safer and happier. I ran to him and hugged him for dear life. I always cry when people get hurt. But it depends. I will laugh if they get hurt because they did something stupid but this is different.<p>

Austin's POV: I came in my room but found a crying Ally next to MY box. It had my deepest secrets. And my darkest. I yelled at her to explain what she was doing inside my room but she cried harder and did something that shocked me. She hugged me. I felt so shocked. But a little soft. I hated this soft feeling. Austin Moon NEVER hugs anyone! So being to bad boy i am, i pushed her off of me.

Austin: What are you doing here!?

Ally: I just came in here to leave this box back. *sniffs*

Austin: What were you doing with my box!?

Ally: I was just curious so i watched the videos and looked at the pictures.

Austin: WHAT!?

Austin's POV: I blushed. Oh no. She knows now.

Austin: How much did you see?

Ally: When you were little, and when you- Umm...

Austin: What else?

Ally: When you tried to commit suicide.

Ally's POV: He looked at me in shock. But he knew what he did.

Austin: GET OUT!

Ally's POV: I knew tears started to build up in his eyes. I left the room like he wanted. I really wanted to go home. But i had to babysit him. I went inside my room and took out my songbook. I started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just learned a major part of Austin's life. It was terrible. Austin tried to kill himself when he was younger. It happened not too long ago though. I just feel so bad for him. I didn't know what he meant by his parents don't love them. His parents love him. They give him money, school, a mansion, cars, food, clothes, and so much more that i don't have. But he's lucky. At least he has all those things. And at least he has a family... Well, until next time._

_Ally M. Dawson._

Ally's POV: I sigh. Then close my book. I leave it on my bed and take a shower. Shoot! I left my clothes on my drawer. I put a towel on and walk out. My eyes widen and i scream. Austin standing next to my bed. But he was reading the most precious thing i owned. My songbook. I ran to him and tried to snatch it away. But he was taller.

Ally: Give it back!

Austin: No way shortie!

Ally's POV: He kept reading. But then he stopped. That was my chance. I pushed him on my bed and tackled him. Then i grabbed the book.

Ally: Got it!

Ally's POV: Austin's face turned bright red as he checked me out. Why is he blushing? I looked at our position. My cheeks turned redder than Austin's. Our position was not the only thing embarrassing, but the fact that my towel was gone. It was laying on the floor and not on my body. I quickly shot up and grabbed the towel wrapping it around me again. I grabbed my clothes and ran back in the bathroom. Oh my pickles. Now things will get awkward. I just didn't want anyone reading my book. But now we're even. I found out his secrets and he found out mine. I sigh and finished changing. I held the doorknob. Ok, here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! I hope you liked it! Tell me your fav part! What did you think of the towel scene? ;) Do you have any ideas? Tell me please! I love the reviews you guys gave me in the last chapter! THANKS!<strong>

**SHOUT OUT and ****CREDIT**** TO...**

**_JustMeSP_****- Thank you for telling me that idea of Ally hugging Austin. And it did happen! Don't be afraid to tell your ideas! They might help! Thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10-Give It Back

**Chapter 10-Give It Back**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: I opened the door and stepped out. Oh pickles, what is he still doing here!? I stand there frozen. Im not sure what to do. What should i do after someone saw me naked? Hmm... yeah, i don't know.<p>

Ally: What are you still doing here?

Austin: How can i not be after seeing that?

Ally: *blushes* Can you just leave?

Austin: No way.

Ally: I don't feel comfortable right now. Can you-

Ally's POV: I was interrupted by Austin. His soft, kissable lips pressed on mine. It felt... good. I don't know why. I just met this guy a few days ago and now, he's kissing me. But i know it's wrong. I can't kiss i guy i just met a couple of days ago. I can't kiss a bad boy and player. I can't kiss the kid Im babysitting. So broke the kiss. But Austin was kissing me hungry and hard. I couldn't push him off. So i he left me no choice. I bit his lip. He pulled away fast.

Austin: Ahh!

Ally's POV: This was my chance. I pushed him out the door and locked it. I turned around and sighed. I need to write in my book- Wait. Where's my book?...

Austin's POV: I stood in front of Ally's door. Not believing what i just saw. I blushed. Whoa. Then i smirked. Hehehe. I grabbed her diary when she went to change. I head to my room and lock the door. Just in case she notices the her diary is gone and comes in here to get it back. I hop in bed and start to read where i left off. Whoa. There is a lot of sentimental stuff in here and some songs i didn't bother to read yet. I wanted to read the good stuff. There's one where she found out that her parrot died. She is depressed. Her boyfriend cheated on her. She lost her job. She can't pay her rent? She can't finish school? What? I read the last page. It's about me.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just learned a major part of Austin's life. It was terrible. Austin tried to kill himself when he was younger. It happened not too long ago though. I just feel so bad for him. I didn't know what he meant by his parents don't love them. His parents love him. They give him money, school, a mansion, cars, food, clothes, and so much more that i don't have. But he's lucky. At least he has all those things. And at least he has a family... Well, until next time._

_Ally M. Dawson_

Austin's POV: What does she mean, 'At least he has a family'? What? I haven't heard her talk about her family. What happened to them. I jump when i hear a knock on my door. I quickly hide the book under all my dirty socks and underwear. She will NEVER find it in there. I open the door and immediately Ally pushes me and makes her way inside.

Austin: A simple 'Hello' would be nice.

Ally: Alright Moon, where the heck did you put my book?

Austin's POV: I winched as she said each of her words harshly. Then sighed.

Austin: What are you talking about?

Ally: Just give me my book back!

Austin: I don't have it! But now that you're here, we need to talk.

Ally: I don't have time for this. Give. Me. My. BOOK.

Austin: No.

Ally: Austin?

Austin: I said, no.

Ally: Give it.

Austin: No.

Ally: AUSTIN! What do i have to do to get it back?

Austin: Hmm...

Austin's POV: I tap my chin. What could she do? This is gonna be so sweet! I think for a minuet. Then it pops in my brain.

Austin: Kiss me...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I hope you liked it. What was your favorite part? Any ideas? I will love to use them. Don't be shy to tell me your ideas. This chapter was based off an idea. So REVIEW!<strong>

**SHOUT OUT and CREDIT to...**

**_24-7R5ernRossLynchnPixieLover_-Thanks for the idea! Feel free to give me more! ****Everyone can go check out her stories! :)**


	11. Chapter 11-Kiss Me

**Chapter 11-Kiss Me**

* * *

><p>Ally: W-what?<p>

Austin: Kiss me.

Ally: B-but you already kissed me.

Austin: So this time, you kiss me.

Ally: B-but...

Ally's POV: Ugh! I need to stop stuttering. I don't want to kiss Austin again. He's a jerk. I don't understand him. He's mean to me, then is nice to me. He flirts with me, then blushes when i do something attractive. Either he's trying to hide something or is extremely bipolar.

Austin: Are you still there?

Ally: What? Oh. Yeah.

Austin: So are you going to kiss me or what?

Ally: Umm...

Ally's POV: I think. Then sigh. I REALLY want my book back. But i REALLY don't want to kiss him. I shake my head. This is really bad. This is REALLY bad...

Austin: I knew it. You hate me. You would never-

Austin's POV: Ally interrupted me. She grabbed me by my collar and crashed her lips on mine. My eyes widen. Is she really doing this!? Whoa. She really loves her book. I close my eyes and enjoy the kiss. It was amazing. She is a really good kisser. But it's really weird because i feel something tingling in my stomach. What is she doing to me?

Ally's POV: I planned to kiss him quickly. But as soon as my lips touched his, i was stuck to it. I couldn't take mine off. His lips were so soft and big. I have to admit, i did feel sparks and butterflies. But why? I just realized that we've been kissing for 5 minuets. I pulled away for 2 reasons. 1 was that we needed air, and 2 was because i can't believe we kissed that long and i liked it!

Austin: Whoa.

Ally: Now give me my book.

Ally's POV: He walked over to his dirty socks and underwear and pulled out my book. Eww! Gross! Did he have to put it in there!? He handed me the book. His hand brushed against mine. I pulled away quickly. Then went out the door. What just happened!?...

Austin's POV: What is she doing to me? Am i... no... I can't be... I would never... maybe i... I don't know! I never felt this way before. This is way too confusing. I need to get my mind off her. And i know how.

Ally's POV: I hear the door open and close. I look out the window and see Austin walking out. Normally i would get him back because he knows the rules but now, i don't care. I need time alone. Plus we already broke the rules. So... who cares. I roll my eyes but just as i start to look away, i look back at his hands. What is he doing with that? Oh no...

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone guess what it is? Hmm... Tell me by reviewing! What's your favorite part? Any ideas? Tell me please! I love reading your ideas! They sound crazy or weird but i still use them! Crazy and weird is what Im looking for! Thanks!<strong>

**SHOUT OUT and CREDIT to...**

**_Candy Lof_- Thanks for the idea! And don't be afraid to tell me more! :D**


	12. Chapter 12-No!

**Chapter 12-No!**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: My body froze. I felt scared. What kind of person am i babysitting? Oh right. I juvenile delinquent. I never thought i would see those things in his own hands. Right now, he's holding a bag full of knifes, a gun, rope, razors, pocket knifes, and alcohol drinks. I don't know what to do! Ok lets list some pros and cons. If i let him leave, he's kill someone! If i let him go, ill be safe. If i go after him, he'll kill me! If i go then ill save a life. Hmm... Ugh! Me and my niceness. I get my coat cause it's raining and my boots. I grab a flashlight just in case too. I head out and follow him. He goes in a alley. I shiver. It's scary. He goes into a little door. I follow him in. I hide behind a box of... drugs? What's this doing here? Why is Austin here? What is he doing with those things? What kind of place is this? Why did-<p>

Man: Do you have the money?

Austin: Yeah.

Ally's POV: Austin gives the man about... 1000 dollars!? WHAT!? His parents are working hard to give him money but he spends it on... OH MY GOD! Is that-!? It is! What is he doing with that!? I am panicking in the inside. I need to get out of here. I turn around but accidentally knock over a mini table. Shoot! I run out the door. I slam the door close and turn around but bump into something. Scratch that, I meant SOMEONE! He knocks me on the floor. I am about to run again but he grabs my arm.

Ally: Oww!

Ally's POV: I hear a gunshot. What's going on in there!? Is Austin ok!? I panic then the man drops me and runs inside. I hear another gunshot. Oh no! Im get up and run but my boots were high heels too. I knew i shouldn't have brought these. The heel breaks and so does my ankle when i fall.

Ally: Ahh!

Ally's POV: I hear someone coming. I look back. It's Austin. He has a gun and blood on his face. Oh my god! I try to crawl away as fast as i could. But he kept getting closer and closer. I started to cry. Im babysitting a criminal! A murderer! A monster! Finally Austin comes close enough to me. He grabs my arm and pulls me up. But when he does, i fall again.

Ally: OWW!

Austin: What happened? What are you doing here?

Ally: I could ask you the same! Now let me go! Get away from me!

Austin: Ally-

Ally: Stop! Get away! You murderer!

Austin: Ally please-

Ally: No! Please! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP! HE-

Ally's POV: He grabs my arms and his hands cover my mouth. I scream.

Austin: Shh! Listen carefully. We will go back home. You will take a shower. You will go to bed. And forget this ever happened. Got it.

Ally's POV: I nod. I silently cry. We get up but i try my best to hide my broken ankle. We get in his car and drive off. When we get home, i have to get upstairs. I try to hop on on each stair with 1 foot.

Austin: What are you doing?

Ally: Nothing.

Austin: What's wrong, Ally?

Ally's POV: I was about to answer that Im fine but i slipped on the stairs and came crashing down. The pain feels terrible!

Austin: ALLY!?

Ally's POV: Austin comes to my side. He checks me. His eyes widen at my ankle.

Austin: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ANKLE!?

Ally: Nothing!

Ally: I push him off. Then try to run out the door. Im gonna run away. I know it's stupid. But i wanna be somewhere that's not there. I feel arms wrap around me and pull me back inside. I already know it's Austin. He goes up the stairs to his room. He lays me on his bed and pins me there.

Ally: Let me go!

Austin: Just please listen to me!

Ally: ...

Austin: Ok... What you saw back there, was scary. That man is a criminal. I work for him. But when we saw you run out the door. He needed to kill you. I didn't want that to happen. So i killed him and his guard. I know. Im sorry. I understand if you wanna call me a criminal, a monster, a murderer. I get it. Im so sorry Ally. I just wish that i could protect you. I wanna keep you safe. I care about you Ally. I know it seems weird but i do. You can report this to the police if you want to. I won't stop you. I deserve it. I don't deserve you-

Austin's POV: I was interrupted by Ally's lips. Those soft lips. How many times have we kissed and are not yet dating?

Ally: Austin, i won't report anything. It was sweet of you to protect me.

Austin: Yeah... so... i was wondering... how many times have we kissed and are still not-

Ally: No we cannot go out.

Austin: What? But-

Ally: Austin, look... I can't date you because you're the one im babysitting. Plus you're a bad boy and player. I just don't think it will work out.

Austin: Oh...

Austin's POV: 'Oh' is all i said. When i did, my heart shattered. Ugh. I knew i shouldn't have fallen for her. I got off her and left. Well that didn't go so well. I really liked her and she likes me back. I mean really, who doesn't like Austin Moon? I already know she does like me but she can't be with me for stupid reasons. Ugh. I can't fall any deeper for her. It's time to forget her and continue being, Austin Moon, the bad boy and player...

* * *

><p><strong>So i hope you liked it and are already <strong>**clicking to REVIEW! I really liked your reviews! They are ROSSOME! Thank you for it! Any ideas? What's your fav part?**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**ILoveWritting1213-I told you i might think of something better and scarier! I scare the heck out of you sometimes don't i? ;)**

**Candy Lof-Yes. Another Shout out. And i love how you guessed so many things. Keep it up! :)**

**AusllyBade4Ever- You were correct! And that was my fav part too. :)**


	13. Chapter 13-Goodbye Austin

**Chapter 13-Goodbye Austin**

* * *

><p>Austin's POV: It's been 1 full day without talking to Ally. I've been avoiding her. But even if Im avoiding her, that doesn't stop me from thinking about her. Every time i close my eyes, i see her beautiful wavy hair bouncing when she walks. Every time i day dream, it's always about her. Even when i blink, i can see those mesmerizing chocolate eyes. UGH! Stop it Austin! I need to get my bad boy and player self back together. Ok, no more Ally this time...<p>

Ally's POV: I hear the door open and close. I groan. Austin. I put on my shoes on. No more high heels. I run to the direction Austin is going to. I finally see him. And once again, he's holding alcohol and beer. Gosh. This kid never learns. I follow him to... a party? This house is HUGE! I can hear the music from here. Austin goes inside. I go inside too. People will just think i got invited cause there is A LOT of people! Dang it! I lost him. I push through all the people. It's been 10 minuets and i still can't find him. I push and push through the people. A hand grabs mine. Austin? Nope. It's Bryce.

Bryce: Hey Ally.

Ally: Hey, are you drunk?

Bryce: What? No. I quit that, thanks to you.

Ally: Oh, good.

Bryce: Wanna dance?

Ally: Actually, i need to find Austin.

Bryce: Austin? Why?

Ally: I need to take him home.

Bryce: Oh, well... he's over there with Cassidy.

Ally: Cassidy? Who's Cass-?

Ally's POV: My eyes stop. They are at table. Kissing. My heart shattered into pieces right there right now. I thought he knew that i liked him. The only reason i couldn't date him was the job and that he was a player. I expected him to change and not need a babysitter anymore. But he just did the opposite.

Bryce: You ok?

Ally: Yeah, just... how about that dance?

Bryce: Sure. You want a drink first?

Ally: Don't you dare-

Bryce: Relax. Im never gonna do that again. I promise.

Ally: *sighs* Fine.

Bryce: Come on.

Ally's POV: We walk over to the drinks. But Austin and Cassidy are in the way. I roll my eyes. Bryce also rolls his eyes.

Bryce: Excuse me? You're blocking the drinks.

Ally's POV: They stop and look at us. Austin's eyes widen and Cassidy glares at us. I roll my eyes again. They get out the way.

Bryce: Lets see... whoa. They only have alcohol drinks.

Ally: Let's check the fridge.

Bryce: Wait! There's milk.

Ally: Why do they have milk?

Bryce: *shrugs*

Ally: I guess Ill take it.

Bryce: Ill have it too.

Ally's POV: I open the little milk carton. Then drink some. I finish it and throw it away.

Bryce: Ok, let's go dance.

Ally's POV: He grabs my hand and we walk on the dance floor. We start dancing like crazy when my favorite song comes on. Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5. Then the next song comes on. Starships by Nikki Minaj. Then a slow song comes on. I don't know the name of it but we still dance. He grabs my waist and i wrap my arms around his neck. It's weird that Im not in a dress. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. Im soothed by the music. It's peaceful. But peaceful things have to end. My body jerked to the left as Bryce was pushed on the ground while still holding me. I fell on top of him. I looked up and saw the bad boy, Austin Moon. Again. What's with him?

Austin: Get your hands off her!

Ally's POV: He grabs my arm and pulls me up. I yank my arm away. I give him the deadliest glare.

Ally: What the heck!? Why did you do that!?

Austin: What do you mean!? He was getting to close to you!

Ally: It was just slow dancing! And why do you even care!? You already have Cassidy! You can just go suck her face!

Ally's POV: There was 'oooh's and 'burn's. I keep glaring at him while he does the same to everyone.

Austin: Remember last time!? When he tried to-!

Ally: I know! Geez! He won't do it this time! I trust him! Unlike you! I don't think Ill ever trust you again!

Austin: Oh yeah!? Are you gonna tell your mommy and daddy?

Ally's POV: I froze. What did he say? Mommy and Daddy?...

Austin: Oh wait! You don't have any.

Ally: How did you know about that?

Austin: I read your diary. I can't believe you have one. You're sooooooo pathetic.

Ally's POV: Everyone laughed. My vision started to get blurry from the water my eyes started to build. I quickly turned around to go but Bryce's hand pulled me back.

Bryce: Are you ok?

Ally: Im fine. Ill see you later.

Ally's POV: I kissed him. Full on the lips. Then quickly ran away. I ran to the house. I couldn't take it anymore. Ever since i got here, it's been a complete disaster. I need to end this. I entered my room and got out my suitcase from under the bed. I stuffed all my clothes in there. I grabbed all my makeup. Which was just Chapstick, eyeliner, and blush. I didn't have anything else since Im poor. I grabbed my comb and shampoo. That was pretty much it. WAIT! I grabbed my guitar. Now Im ready. I wrote a note for the Moons. Then made my way out the door. Goodbye Mansion. Goodbye delicious foods. Goodbye Mimi. Goodbye Mike. Goodbye Austin...

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Did you like it? What was your favorite part? Any ideas? PLEASE REVIEW! My mom just told me that everyday, i will have only 1 hour of the laptop. I can't write my stories that fast! I will find a way to get more time. So... yeah. That's pretty much it. Im feeling very sick. I went to the <strong>**doctor and found out i had an ear infection. It's not that bad but i have to take capsules. Ill still update as soon as i can. THANKS!**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

_**Liv and Maddie-**_**HEY! Thanks! I love your ****pen name. Hehe. Reminds me every time of the show. I LUV that show! :)**


	14. Chapter 14-Quit?

**Chapter 14-Quit?**

* * *

><p>Austin's POV: I opened my eyes. My head pounded. Oh. I was really drunk last night. I got up from my bed. I made my way downstairs. I expected to smell Ally's homemade pancakes, but no. I entered the kitchen and saw a mess. Ally should have cleaned this. Where is she? I made my way upstairs again. I got to her room and opened it. Nothing but a perfectly made bed. Where did she go? I got to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.<p>

_Dear Austin,_

_I can't take it anymore. Ever since i got here, I've been getting hurt. A lot. I just can't be babysitting a juvenile delinquent. A player. A bad boy. Or a you. I just needed a job. But i can't take this one. I hope you have fun with your next babysitter. Im done. I quit. Please stay away. Sorry._

_From your latest ex babysitter,_

_Ally_

Austin's POV: She quit!? WHY!? She can't do this to me! I grabbed my jacket and put my shoes on. I grabbed the car keys and ran out the door. Wait! I don't know where she lives! Eh, Ill find a way.

Ally's POV: I wake up to the familiar loud banging. I groan and get up to answer. Just on time.

Landlord: My money.

Ally: *sighs* Here, Ill pay the rest tomorrow.

Landlord: This is your last chance Dawson! The next, you're on the streets!

Ally's POV: He grabbed the money and slammed the door closed for me. I sigh then go back to bed. Another loud banging. I get up again and open the door.

Trish: YOU QUIT YOUR JOB!?

Ally: Yeah? How did you know?

Trish: Austin told me.

Ally: You know Austin?

Trish: Uh? Yeah? He came to my house to ask where you were.

Ally: Ugh! He's a jerk.

Trish: Why did you quit!?

Ally: Trish, Im tired. Let me sleep. Ill explain later, bye.

Ally's POV: I closed the door. I heard her yell 'RUDE!' then rolled my eyes. I got back to the bed and closed my eyes. There was another loud banging. I groaned again and opened the door.

Ally: Trish! I said, i will explain later just let me-!

Ally's POV: My eyes widen. Great! Now he knows where i live!

Ally: How did you- Oh! Trish. Im so gonna kill her.

Austin: Why did you quit?

Ally: I really don't wanna talk right now-

Austin: WHY did you quit?

Ally: *sighs* Austin-

Austin: NO. I wanna know.

Ally: Because i can't babysit you! You're a jerk!

Austin: ME!? We both know we like each other but you don't wanna date me!

Ally: But i know you don't even care about me!

Austin: Of coarse i do!

Ally: Then why did you just go and get with another girl!? Just because you couldn't date me, you searched for another girl who would!

Austin: I did it because you broke my heart! I needed to get over you!

Ally: Yeah right!

Austin: Oh yeah?! Then if you cared about me, then why did you go and kiss Bryce!?

Ally: Because you kissed Cassidy!

Austin: UGH! You are the most terrible babysitter!

Ally: Hey! Im new at this! And plus i needed a job!

Austin: WHY?!

Ally: Because-

Landlord: HEY DAWSON! Would you just shut up! You are disturbing the neighbors. They are now leaving! This will cost you! I need your money!

Ally: WHAT!? But ill give it to you tomorrow!

Landlord: NO! Now!

Austin: You... you are poor aren't you?

Ally: *sighs* Yeah.

Austin: Oh... Here.

Ally's POV: He gets out his wallet and pays him. My eyes widen.

Ally: What are you doing!? No!

Austin: Ally, it's for babysitting me. So that way, my parents won't have to pay.

Ally: Thanks...

Landlord: You should thank this young man. He looks like he cares about you. That's the first.

Ally's POV: I glare at the landlord. Then roll my eyes at Austin when i see him smirking.

Austin: Im sorry.

Ally: I know.

Austin: Is there any way you can come back?

Ally: I can't.

Austin: Then let me help you get a new job.

Ally: Really?

Austin: Yeah. My parents own a lot of stores. Maybe you can work in one of them.

Ally: What kind of stores do they have?

Austin: Any.

Ally: Do they have music stores?

Austin: Yeah. It's called Sonic Boom.

Ally: Then ill take that one.

Austin: Cool. Ill talk to them. But you'll need to keep babysitting me.

Ally: *sighs* Fine.

Austin: AWESOME! Come on! It won't be that bad! Theres only 3 more days left until they come back! So pack up again!

Ally: Alright, alright.

Ally's POV: Only 3 more days. What can go wrong? Oh wait! A lot of things can go wrong. On the first day, he made a party when he wasn't allowed to. He has broken a lot of rules. And laws. Get ready for the worst, scary, unexpected 3 days of my life...

* * *

><p><strong>SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! It was the longest wait ever! I was just working on The List. I really want to try and finish it. And i want to finish this story too. So... yeah. REVIEW! Thanks for waiting!<strong>

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**Loveispassion- Of coarse his reaction would be shocked. I would too if I found out my babysitter left me. But I don't have one. So... Yeah... :)**


	15. Chapter 15-Babysitter

**Chapter 15-Babysitter**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV: I can't believe i survived 3 days with the craziest guy in this world. How am i still alive? Seriously, i want to know. Anyways, Austin's parents are coming home today. Finally! This has been the longest month ever.<p>

Austin: ALLY!

Ally: Huh!? What!?

Austin: What were you thinking about?

Ally: Nothing.

Austin: Let me guess. You were thinking of me.

Ally: Shut up.

Austin: You were! Weren't you?

Ally: Maybe...

Austin: I knew it!

Ally: But in a bad way. I can't believe i survived a month with you.

Austin: HEY!

Ally: *giggles*

Austin: So what are you gonna do afterwards?

Ally: What do you mean?

Austin: I mean, since you are not gonna be my babysitter, i thought you would like to... go out.

Ally: *blushes* ...

Austin: Well do you?...

Ally: I don't know.

Austin: Well you told me you liked me.

Ally: But do you?

Austin: No.

Ally: WHAT!?

Austin: I don't like you. I LOVE you. You've changed me. If it weren't for you, i wouldn't be caring. I wouldn't care about anything. You taught me a lot. I am NEVER going to another party again.

Ally: *laughs*

Austin: I just hope you would love me back.

Ally: Austin wait!

Austin's POV: She pulls me back. I look into her eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful that i can get lost in them. Cliché right? Then she leans in. Is she kissing me? SHE IS! Focus Austin! Kiss her back! Ok, ok. I lean in. Then our lips meet. Again with the sparks. This is getting more and more cliché. I hear throats being cleared. I jump back. But i fall back to the floor. I look up to see my parents. Did they have to enter the house NOW!?

Mimi: So... what did we miss while we were gone?

Austin: Uh-Eh-Umm-He-

Ally: Nothing much, but we're dating.

Austin/Mimi/Mike: WHAT!?

Ally: Yeah.

Mimi: That's... great.

Mike: *sighs* Austin. This isn't another one of those girls that you're gonna-

Austin: What? No, dad. *blushes*

Mimi: Oh good! Cause Ally is a keeper.

Austin: Don't worry she will be...

* * *

><p>Austin: Ally!<p>

Ally: *screams*

Austin: Gotcha!

Ally: Austin! I told you! No eating in the-

Ally's POV: I get interrupted by his soft lips. GOSH! He really knows how to shut me up in a way that makes my stomach have butterflies.

Austin: Hey babe.

Ally: Your breath smells like pancakes.

Austin: Of coarse! It always does.

Ally: *rolls eyes*

Austin: Anyways, hows your new job?

Ally: Amazing! The instruments are fun to play with.

Austin: Im glad you like it. I love you.

Ally: I love you too.

Ally's POV: And that's how it all ended. From the start, i was terrified of him. Now I love him. How did that happen? Let's just say, Austin Moon is not like other bad boys. The bad boy people thought he was, was just a cover up. He needed someone to talk with, snuggle with, eat pancakes with, have fun with, and love with. I helped him. And he helped me. It all started with me being his babysitter. I thank Trish with that. So keep in mind, babysitters aren't that bad after all...

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Yup. That's it. I just needed this story to be done. I hope you liked it. I already have the chapters for my new story. So check it out. It will be called Pass Me By. It could help you with your spanish too. Please read it and thanks to my wonderful reviewers, followers, and favorites. I love you all!<strong>

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**EVERYONE!**

**AusllyBade4Ever**

**Xox burnie**

**Ausllyrauraluv**

**SHOR24-7**

**pancakeLOVER2245**

**AustinR5Ally**

**Thesisawesome**

**jocellita623**

**My pham**

**dreamline5710**

**greenpowergrl**

**SnookieB123**

**babycakesrocks**

**stayingstrong 2007- 2013**

**Liv and Maddie**

**Candy Lof**

**Austin and ally stories**

**AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura**

**BRALLIE fan girl xx**

**slne13u**

**perlajoe**

**JustMeSP**

**Ausllyshipps**

**Suprina Juliette**

**floressarah35**

**Tatianna Anne**

**Awesomeness awaits**

**MayLuvzuGomez**

**KarynitaAusllyandKick**

**xXRauraForeverXx**

**INVISIBLE GIRL**

**Typist**

**Katrina**

**kkcsx**

**Cheryl**

**DJ Kaydence**

**GUESTS**

**WHOA! That took a long time. Thanks for all of you guys! **


End file.
